


Consort of Equus

by alycat



Series: Equus 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bestiality, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Jensen is getting stronger, coming close to immortality with each time he spend with his god, there are still forces that try to come in the way of him and Equus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consort of Equus

**Author's Note:**

> Original warnings and notes from Livejournal:
> 
> Pairing, rating & kinks: J2 - NC-17 - bestiality, underage, horse god!Jared, public sex, exhibitionism, angst, h/c.

-¤-

Jensen looked around the rather big cottage, taking in all the things he hadn't really noticed when Jared had carried him there the night before, too focused on his god to even think about what happened beyond the feel of the huge horse's muscles flexing between his thighs on the way there. Later, all thoughts had disappeared when big hands wrung orgasm after orgasm out of him until he was collapsed in the middle of the bed, a sweaty mess with both their come staining his body.

Seeing the cottage in full daylight was a completely different thing and it was with careful steps that he walked over the worn wooden floors towards the open fireplace and the padded bench in front of it, so covered in cushions that it was barely visible.

"Does it suit you?"

Jensen spun around, wincing slightly as the quick motion reminded him of the night's activities but he tried to hide his discomfort from the tall man standing in in the doorway to the sleeping area, holding away the drapery that separated it from the rest of the cottage.

"I didn't know of this place," he admitted. "Has it always been here?"

"Yes and no," Jared said, stepping into the room. "Give it time and you will remember, we lived in this spot once, but there was no house then."

"What if I never remember?" Jensen asked, swallowing down the fear that something like that might happen.

"You're already remembering," Jared said. "The more times I'm in you, the more will come back, the more times I fill you up the stronger you will be until you turn immortal."

"Yours forever," Jensen said, his gaze falling to the ground to try and hide the smile on his lips.

"You've always been mine, beloved," Jared said and Jensen felt the heat of the man's body radiate against his own back, surprised because he hadn't heard the man move.

Strong hands landed on his hips and he found himself tugged backwards against the horse god's chest, the smell of the man overwhelming despite the night they had spent together and Jensen relaxed back against the man's strong chest without really thinking about it.

"We lived here?" Jensen asked after a few long minutes.

"We did," Jared confirmed. "They set up this gorgeous tent for us, woven blankets and soft pillows to rest on. And it was ours and ours alone."

"What was my name back then?" Jensen asked, turning around to look at the god, feeling his power like tendrils under the man's skin.

"You didn't have one," Jared said, nuzzling against the soft skin of Jensen's neck. "You were one of the priests of Equus, and as such you had forsaken your given name. My name for you was always beloved."

Jensen nodded slightly at that, feeling relieved that Jared didn't think of him with another name but he wondered if the man longed for another version of him, all those lifetimes ago when he wasn't Jensen.

"Never," Jared breathed against his neck. "And no, I can't really read your mind. But you're... projecting your distress quite loudly. I don't care what body you're in, you're still my beloved, my mate."

The words of reassurance had Jensen smiling and he turned his head back to allow the human god to capture his mouth in a deep kiss, lips sliding together until Jensen felt heat rise in his belly and despite the aches of his body he wanted to return to the bedroom.

"I think you need some food, beloved," Jared said, smiling against his lips. "You are still human, I would not have you starving in my care."

"This place has food?" Jensen said in surprise, looking around the place.

"This was supposed to be your home as my consort," Jared said and looked around the cottage. "When you weren't riding the plains with me. I think you will find some food in the kitchen area."

When Jared pulled away Jensen missed the contact right away, but his belly was aching with its need for food so with a low sigh he set about to explore what had been left for him by the tribes, all the time feeling Jared's eyes on him.

-¤-

The small cottage was nestled in between the trees, a canopy of green above and a small, barely visible path leading between the trees and out to the plains that the tribes called their home. It had taken Jensen a few days before he realized that they were in the parts of the forest that no one ever visited, the part where their god was said to live.

"I don't," Jared said when they walked down the narrow path. "When I'm not with the tribes, I'm on the plains, I don't like being here without you."

Jensen smiled when they stepped out from the cover of green and into almost shockingly bright sunlight. It was the first day they had ventured from the cottage but as they days had passed Jensen had noticed a nervous energy within his god and when he finally dared to ask about it the human god told him about missing to run the plains. So they stood at the edge of the great plains as Jensen watched the way Jared's muscles moved under his skin when he stretched up against the sky before rolling his hips and sliding from human form to his powerful true form. The sight of the big horse had Jensen's mouth go dry and he swallowed thickly when the horse knelt down in front of him, turning around to look at Jensen.

_Climb up, beloved. Let me show you my world._

Jensen put one leg over Jared's broad back, feeling warm skin and hard muscles between his thighs when the god stood up, shifting his weight back and forth between he took a few steps forward, picking up speed with each step.

_Hold on._

It was all the warning Jensen got before the huge stallion was moving, the speed enough for the world around them to blur and Jensen leaned forward, burying his hands in Jared's thick mane.

Days of Jared filling him up, of pleasure so intense that it left Jensen a sated mess, but it wasn't like feeling the muscles of his god move underneath him while Jensen rode him across the plains. The strength of his god was more apparent than it ever was when he was in his human form and Jensen was more focused on the body beneath his than the green of the plains, the flowers adding splashes of color.

"How... oh, Jared... Equus... How far from home are we?" he asked, not aware of how long they had been running.

_For a human, it would probably take a day to reach this far._

Jensen gasped at the obvious proof that the horse beneath him was so much more than any other Jensen had ever straddled. Even though the Caballus tribe had abandoned their nomad life many generations ago, the only ones of the tribes not living out on the plains, Jensen was still raised on horse back but he doubted he would ever appreciate the small, sturdy ponies again. Not when he knew the feeling of _Equus_ moving beneath him, the breathtaking speed they could move in.

_Need a rest?_

It was tempting to say no, to stay where he was and just let Jared keep moving, muscles stretching underneath him, but Jensen was still human and he _did_ need a break.

"Don't shift," he said when they slowed down and Jensen slid down from the horse's back. "I want to see you like this. I still can't..."

Equus didn't answer, but the huge horse rested his muzzle against Jensen's head and breathing out a deep gush of air that made Jensen shiver. He raised his hands to move them over the horse's slightly sweat damp skin, tracing the line where the brown of his flanks gave way to the snowy white of his belly. Jensen couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he was allowed to touch, that Equus was _his_ mate as much as he belonged to the god, it was a heady feeling that made him bite back a moan when he felt strong muscles move beneath the skin.

_Beloved..._

There was a warning to the word, but Jensen didn't listen, didn't want anything to come between him and his god, not when it was just the two of them surrounded by miles and miles of the wide plains, no one to disturb. He moved his fingers down, sliding over the skin of the horse's belly and he felt a shiver run through the huge body in front of him. Jared's breathing changed, turning heavy and a deep whinnying made Jensen suddenly aware of how his hands had been drifting backwards without him even realizing it. His gaze flickered up to meet Jared's, dark eyes looking at him. Neither of them spoke and Jensen was about to pull his hands away when Jared moved forward, huge horse body brushing against Jensen's much smaller frame and Jensen gasped when he felt something slick and heated brush over his hand.

"Equus," he whimpered. "May I?"

_I'm yours to touch my beloved. Do you want me to change?_

Jensen thought about it for a moment before he let his gaze fall down to where the impossibly big length of Jared's cock was brushing over his fingers and the sight alone was enough for Jensen to make up his mind.

"No, I want you like this," Jensen said and turned one hand to grasp around the huge cock.

He whimpered slightly when he realized that his hand was too small to reach all the way around and he had to use his other hand as well, stroking carefully while trying to see what his god would think about the touch. The horse let out a low grunting sound, the most animalistic sound that he'd ever heard and for some reason that had Jensen's own cock twitch in the confines of his soft breeches, making him realize just how hard he already was, the feel of his _god_ under the tip of his fingers stronger than any aphrodisiac.

Jensen leaned down beside the big stallion, wanting to see as his hands moved around the hard length where it hang heavy below Jared's belly, the darker skin of the horse's erection a stark contrast to Jensen's own pale hands.

_Mate. My beloved consort. You don't have to do anything..._

"But I want to," Jensen said without a seconds hesitation. "This, getting to touch the _real_ you, there's nothing I want more."

A wave of comfort washed over him and Jensen remembered their first night together, the intimacy so much more intense with just the two of them surrounded by the _true_ home of Equus. Taking a deep breath his senses was filled with a strong, musky scent mingled together with the dry smell of grass and dirt and it made Jensen feel safe at the same time as arousal coiled hot and heavy in his belly. He leaned forward, cheek brushing against the smooth curve of Equus' belly and Jensen sank down to his knees, moaning when the new position placed the huge cock just in front of his face. Above him the big stallion trembled, clearly fighting to stay still and Jensen took his time, running fingers over the long cock, sliding them through the clear fluid leaking from the tip. It felt different than Jared's human pre-come, less sticky, and Jensen found himself wondering what it tasted like.

Leaning forward he heard a low whinny from Jared before his lips brushed over the big cock, feeling the hot beating of the god's pulse beneath the skin and it was enough to make Jensen moan and open his mouth to feel more. The slick liquid painted across his lips and Jensen sucked at the head, letting his tongue trace the contour of the cock while his hands worked along the stretch of heated skin that he knew would never fit into his mouth.

_I've missed your tongue on me, Jensen._

The words triggered a memory deep inside Jensen, of another time where he had been on his knees for Equus, same intoxicating taste on his tongue but in his vague memory he was more sure of himself because he knew his god would love his touch. Realizing that he once had been able to please his god like that, the urge to do more filled him and he took a firmer grip on Equus' thick cock, tongue working around the head and the feel of the stallions hardness combined with the emotions flowing between them had Jensen rock hard, close to orgasm without even touching himself.

A grunting sound came from the great stallion and Jensen trembled with need as he felt the head of Jared's cock flare out against his lips at the same time as hot come spurted out, covering Jensen's face with a thin, clear liquid. He could _feel_ Jared's pleasure, thick and heavy where it washed over him and that, together with the taste of Jared covering his face with come, had Jensen coming hard with a sharp cry, orgasm tearing through him without him even having time to push his soft breeches away.

_Beloved, so perfect..._

The loving touch of the god's mind made Jensen's pleasure soar even higher and his vision faded away at the intensity until all that existed in the world was him and Jared.

-¤-

Jensen stroked his fingers over the hard granite altar that sat in the middle of the big clearing where he had first met Equus. There was something special about being in that place, no one in sight but him since Jared was meeting with the priests at one of the other holy locations on the further side of the great plains. Memories flickered in Jensen's mind when he put both hands against the sun warm stone, and he let out a low moan when he thought back to the last time he had been there, and small sparks of memory of previous times so many years ago.

More than five months with Jared and Jensen still had a hard time fully understanding how truly blessed he was, that he was not only the consort he had longed to be, but so much more. He looked down at the bucket with lukewarm water at his feet and it was with a smile on his lips that he dipped a soft cloth into the water and started cleaning the altar.

He thought about the upcoming ritual, the one that would mark six months since the day he had stepped up to the same altar and offered himself to Jared. That time it had been the priestesses cleaning the altar, but his position as Equus' consort, as his mate, put him above all the others and he knew he should be the one to prepare everything. The ceremony would change everything, he knew that, could already feel the changes within himself from the time he had spent with his god inside him. One last ritual, exactly six months and the change would be complete, Jensen would turn immortal and nothing would be able to come between him and Jared ever again.

Too focused on his work, on making sure everything was set for the ritual at the end of the week, he never heard the people sneaking up on him, only saw something move in the corner of his eye before strong arms grabbed him and someone tied a blindfold over his eyes. Jensen opened his mouth to scream, even though he knew there would be no one in hearing range, but something was pushed into his mouth to keep him silent and his hands were tied hard behind his back, making it impossible for him to fight back.

"We got him, let's get out of here," he heard a voice say, accent strange and foreign to his ears.

"Shouldn't we kill him here and now?" another voice answered and the words sent a cold shiver down Jensen's spine.

"No!" a third voice rang out, full of authority. "You know the deal, if he simply dies he will be re-born, we need to perform the ritual to ban him from this world completely. That will toss his god into madness and the Equus tribes will fall along with their stallion."

Screaming into the gag Jensen thrashed against his restraints without actually accomplishing anything more than hard rope cutting into his wrists hard enough for him to feel the coppery smell of blood in the air.

"Feisty one," a man said. "Too bad we couldn't get to him earlier, the stories say that the one our ancestors killed all those years again was too weak to ever fight back."

With that Jensen felt himself being hoisted up and getting dragged after the strangers, mind reeling when he realized that these were men from the same tribe that had once killed the consort. Had once killed _him_. And just like that time the men had managed to get to him when Equus was a far way off, but unlike that time he wouldn't be killed right away. It was not much for comfort but it was all he had.

A strong, familiar smell filled his nostrils when he was lifted up and thrown over the back of a horse, all air being pushed out of his lungs at the rough treatment but he bit down around the gag in his mouth, refusing to give them the pleasure of hearing his discomfort, instead he focused on the only person that could help him. He didn't even know if it was a possibility, but he really did have nothing to lose so he tried to open his mind wide and tossed screamed thoughts out, hoping that Equus would be able to hear him.

_Jared! I need you, they came for me. They will kill me. Equus, save me!_

He pushed the thoughts out time and time again while his kidnappers got their horses in motion, taking him away from the clearing, towards the place where they planned to take him from Equus forever.

Minutes blended together and Jensen lost all track of time as it passed, all he felt was the movements of the strong horse beneath him and the wind hitting his skin. All he could think of was the bond deep fear and the desperate longing for Jared to come for him. His eyes burned with un-shed tears but even with the blindfold over his eyes he didn't want to give his captors the pleasure of seeing him break down.

"This one seems stubborn, "one of the men commented dryly. "I had expected more tears and sobbing."

"Not after six months," the man that Jensen thought was the leader said. "He had been given strength from copulating with that pony of his. He's barely human anymore, it's not natural!"

Several voices spoke out their agreement and Jensen realized that there were more people around him than he had first thought and once he forced himself to listen more carefully to the sounds of heavy hoofs against grass and dirt he thought he could count at least ten horses surrounding him. He tried to block out the sound of voices around him, focusing on his inner cries for help but he knew that even with Jared's inhuman speed it would take him time to cross the vast plains of the Equus tribe. Time that Jensen wasn't sure he would actually have to spare.

-¤-

The smell of fire stung his nose, thick and heavy and he was sure that had he not still been blindfolded the smoke would sting his eyes. People moved around him but no one was speaking, sometimes he heard a low murmur in the distance but never anything loud enough for him to really be able to figure out what was happening more than the fact that they were preparing for something.

Suddenly a sharp, scratching sound rang out and Jensen's blood turned to ice when he realized it was the sound of a blade being sharpened, hard grind of metal against stone and he had to bite back around a low whimper.

"Get him tied up," he heard a voice call out and it was the only warning he got before someone grabbed his bound arms and tugged him to his feet.

Pain shot through his body from the sudden strain on his shoulders but he refused to make a sound in protest, instead he screamed on the inside, pleading for Jared. He felt the restraints being loosened but before he could feel even a glimmer of a hope his arms were pulled up and apart and he found himself bound once more. The new position put his hands high and wide enough for his toes to barely brush the ground and his muscles burned within moments.

"Let us start the ritual," a man called out. "Remove the blindfold."

Jensen blinked at the light when the blindfold fell away and he realized that more time must have passed than he had thought because the night was dark around him apart from the fires casting their flickering light around a small clearing. He found himself bound in the very middle, people surrounding him on all sides but if he had hoped for someone to be on his side that hope fell away when he could read hatred in every eye he met.

"More than a thousand years ago, our ancestors tried to free the world of the damned Equus by taking his mate away from him," a tall, blond man said as he stepped up in front of Jensen. "They failed then but our tribes have waited and now we finally have the opportunity to do it right."

He turned and locked hard, grey gaze on Jensen, mouth twisting with disgust and a part of Jensen wanted to shy away but he forced himself to stay still despite the hard ropes making it hard for him to keep his balance. The man took a step closer and Jensen's looked down to see a long, wicked looking knife in his hand, he could feel the blood drain from his face.

"Done right, this ritual will ban the consort from this world for good," the man continued. "It will make the horse god fall, and his people with him."

Around the clearing people cheered and Jensen bit down hard around the gag keeping him silent, wanting to protest them, or even plead for his life, for Jared's life. He had always known that there were tribes out there that hated the strong Equus tribes, but he knew that he had lived a protected, almost secluded, life in his preparation to be Equus' consort, he had never expected their hatred to be _that_ strong.

"The day the tribes of Equus falls, that day _our_ time comes and we can leave these barren lands, claim the great plains for us. And the first step is to kill the consort, for good."

With that he turned around and put the edge of the knife at the hollow of Jensen's throat, pressing enough for the sharp edge to prick the skin and Jensen hissed in a sharp breath at the pain, regretting it when he saw a hard smile on the man's lips.

"I'm gonna bleed you," he said in a low tone. "Spill your blood drop by drop, all these symbols I need to carve into your skin, I have to be careful after all. Don't want to make any mistakes."

The smile was a cruel twist of his mouth and Jensen had to bite back another whimper when the man dragged the knife down to slice through the soft fabric of Jensen's tunic, cutting it into pieces until the last remnants fell to the ground. Jensen shivered when the night air hit his already cold skin but the second shiver that ran through him was one of fear when the man once more pressed the knife against Jensen's skin.

"Your blood will fall to the ground," the man said. "And this will mark the beginning of a new era."

The knife cut deeper that time and Jensen couldn't stop himself; he screamed out loud, making the gag fall from his mouth and the sound of his despair seemed to trigger something in the people around him because a new wave of cheers rang out int he clearing. Each time the knife cut into his skin it was with a well thought out plan, drawing patterns into Jensen's skin.

He screamed time and time again when the knife cut extra deep, thrashing against his restraints even though he knew it was futile. Trying to block the pain away he focused inside himself but that was almost worse because he was sure he could _feel_ the strength drain away with each cut of the knife.

Then suddenly everything else faded away when a wave of emotions crashed over him, such a powerful mix of anger, love, need and hatred that it made him almost pass out before he realized what it meant. His head snapped up and he looked around the clearing but the emotions had reached him before any sound could carry and for a few long moments all he heard was the ragged sound of his own breathing before a thunderous sound echoed through the night. In front of him the man with the knife paled visibly and the knife fell to the ground with a clatter a split second before someone screamed.

"You will regret this," Jensen managed to wheeze out before the big stallion crashed through the trees and into the gathered people in the clearing.

All the months spent with Jared, both in human and in horse form, had done nothing to prepare Jensen for seeing the god like _this_. Hoofs met human bodies with the crunching sound of breaking bones and Jensen's mouth fell open at the pure _power_ radiating from the horse god, a shimmer surrounding his body and Jensen realized just how much Equus must have held back around him. There was no restraints in that moment though, the emotions that tangled with Jensen's own was all focused on revenge, on hurting those who dared to hurt his mate.

"Equus," Jensen called out, voice ringing surprisingly loud even over the screams from the enemy tribe.

The stallion spun around to face him and when he made to move towards Jensen the other tribe scrambled to get out of the way, people running for the trees to get away. Each step closer seemed to give Jensen new strength and he felt himself smile despite the throbbing pain from the cuts on his body. When Jared's gaze fell on the wounds Jensen heard the horse huff out a deep breath before he shimmered and turned into his human form.

"Beloved," Jared said and he wrapped one strong arm around Jensen's waist to lift him up, releasing the strain on his shoulders and Jensen sobbed out in relief. "Let me..."

He reached out and grabbed the strong rope with his free hand and with a hard tug he made the rope break and had it not been for Jared's arm around him Jensen was sure he would have crashed to the ground, instead the human god lowered him carefully to the ground but only after pressing a quick kiss to Jensen's dry lips.

"I will get you home soon," he promised. "But first I have something to..."

The words were interrupted by a flash of metal where the leader had once more managed to get his hand on the knife and he raised it high in the air before thrusting it against Jared. Jensen saw the powerful aura shimmer, turning the white tips of Jared's hair almost luminous, and the knife stopped before it could even reach his body.

"You are the one behind this idea," Jared said and it was a statement, not a question. "The one that planned to kill my chosen one."

"More than kill," Jensen said, wrapping his arms around his legs, curling in on himself even when the wounds on his body made pain shot through him. "They meant to part us, forever. The ritual was..."

He didn't get further before a low growl left Jared's throat and his whole being seemed to swell, growing taller and more intimidating by the second and Jensen felt his eyes go wide with shock. Seeing Jared like that, power at full display, he was for the first time met with the _real_ Equus, a being that was in every inch a _god_.

"You planned to banish him? Banish his soul?" Jared asked in a voice that was deadly calm. "Tell me your name."

The blond man stared up at the god towering above him and the hand still holding the knife was trembling, Jensen couldn't tell if it was because the man wanted to drop it or was still struggling against the power that prevented him from stabbing Jared.

"Anthony," the man gasped out, the name coming out like it was forced.

"Anthony," Jared repeated calmly, speaking above the pained groan from the injured tribes people. "You're not gonna see the light of the morning. Jensen, close your eyes."

"No," Jensen answered quickly. "I want to see."

Jared looked up then, brown eyes meeting his and he saw hesitation flicker in the god's eyes and when Jensen pushed himself up to his feet Jared took a step closer, one hand landing on the bloodied skin of Jensen's hip to steady him.

"Beloved, are you sure?"

Jensen looked up at the god in front of him, and standing so close he could _feel_ the power radiating from Jared, pushing away the pain that Jensen was in. He looked down at the man on the ground and for a moment he thought about asking Jared to forgive the man but he knew that the god wouldn't even consider it. If he was honest with himself he wouldn't feel safe knowing that the man was alive either.

"I need to see it," he said, trying to sound stronger than he felt.

_Or I wont feel safe again._

At those unspoken words Jared's eyes went soft for the flicker of a moment but then he turned to the man on the ground and with a lightning quick motion he had grabbed the long knife from the man's hand and Jensen saw it flash with the light of the fires and the torches surrounding them.

"No!" Anthony cried out.

Jared didn't even flinch when he buried the knife deep in the man's chest, forcing a wet gurgling sound from the man's lips before he collapsed on the ground. For a moment Jensen wondered if he should be terrified or disgusted but all he felt was safe when Jared stood tall in front of the few remaining enemies.

"If I ever catch a single one of you raising a hand towards my mate, I will hunt you down until your tribe is extinct," Jared said in a steely voice that rang out loud in the clearing. "That isn't a threat, it's a promise. Take your dead and injured and leave. Now!"

The last word was a whiplash, hard sound that had the remaining people scrambling to obey the command but Jensen didn't have eyes for them, all he could think of was Jared wrapping strong arms around him and holding him tightly pressed against his strong body until it only was the two of them left in the clearing.

Only then did Jensen allow himself to break down into hard sobs.

-¤-

The marks were vivid red against his pale skin and Jensen pulled his shirt back down to cover the cuts and bruises once more, not wanting to see what the men had done to his body.

"Beloved."

He felt Jared's hand against his back and he leaned back against it but when the man moved to push one hand under the shirt Jensen stopped it.

"No," he said quietly. "I don't want you to see me like this."

"Jensen, the ritual is tonight," Jared said and pressed a kiss into Jensen's hair. "You will have to show yourself, not only to me but to the tribes."

That was something that Jensen didn't want to think about, even though he knew it was something that couldn't be avoided.

"I'm not sure I can," Jensen said and tangled his fingers together with Jared's. "They will see the marks. Will see how...weak I am."

Suddenly he found himself spun around to face Jared and the man's eyes was full of pain and sadness when he looked down at Jensen, the white tips of his hair almost shimmering in a way that Jensen knew meant that Jared was struggling to keep his powers at bay.

"You're _not_ weak," Jared said with a fervor. "You kept it together and you did the only thing you _could_ do."

"Cry for help," Jensen muttered and hid his face against Jared's chest.

"Yes," Jared said. "You don't understand how amazing that was of you, the strength it took for you to reach me over all that distance."

The words soothed away some of the pain but when Jensen shifted and when the movement tugged at the healing wounds he winced and clung close to Jared.

"I want to do the ritual," Jensen whispered. "I just wish they wouldn't have to see me like this."

"These marks will fade away," Jared said with conviction. "And trust me, with you spread out naked on that altar, no one will be looking at the marks."

The words had heat pooling deep in Jensen's belly and when Jared cupped one big hand under his chin, tilting his head back he went willingly and let Jared claim his mouth until he was gasping for air, head spinning with lax of oxygen as well as arousal.

"After this night, no one will ever hurt you again," Jared breathed against his lips.

-¤-

The flickering light of the torches made Jensen want to back away, but that wasn't really an option when he was straddled across Equus' broad back as the god walked the two of them into the clearing, all eyes of the tribes locked to them.

_Do not worry, beloved. Things will turn out right._

Jensen struggled to not let emotions show on his face but his insides was in turmoil, fear and worry as well as love and longing tangled together so tightly that he couldn't tell them apart. He held his gaze locked ahead, looking at the altar that was once more padded and covered with soft velvet, all of it to make it more comfortable for him and that made some of his fear fade away.

_You and me, forever?_

_Just like it was always meant to be. I've waited a thousand years for you, I'm not letting you go now I finally have you back._

The possessive words made a small smile play at Jensen's lips, pushing his spirits high enough for him to be able to slide down from Equus' back once they were inside the circle of torches that surrounded the altar just like it had six months earlier. He forced himself to stand tall and face the tribes as Equus pushed his muzzle against Jensen's shoulder and huffed out a deep breath before he took a step back and let the transformation ripple through him.

As always, Jared was naked when he appeared in his human form and Jensen forgot all about being scared when Jared stepped up beside him, tall frame pushing against Jensen's side when they faced the tribes and then Jared let their fingers tangle together.

"I greet you, children of Equus," Jared said with a voice that seemed to echo around the clearing. "Me and my consort stand in front of you on this night that mark six months since our first true meeting."

The silence lay heavy over the clearing, no one speaking of fear to block out anything Equus was saying and Jensen wasn't even sure all of them were breathing.

"I have my beloved back at my side, even though they attempted to take him away from me."

At that a low murmur filled the clearing, angry voices speaking up to beg to be allowed to kill everyone of the tribe that had kidnapped Jensen.

"No," Jared said and that was enough to make them all fall silent once more. "The man that lead them is dead, fallen on the knife he had planned for Jensen. We will not start a blood war over this. What we will do, is make sure no one can ever do what they attempted."

A cheer rang out and Jensen squeezed down on Jared's hand, a small smile tugging at his lips despite the fear he still felt coiling inside of him.

"Tonight, I plan to bind my consort to me forever, the way it was always meant to be," Jared said. "Will you all accept him? Do you consider him worthy to stand by my side?"

Jensen had known that question would be asked and he had dreaded it, scared of someone objecting but those worries were soon put to rest because the cheers that rang out in the clearing was deafening and it was obvious that the Caballus tribe were those that cheered the loudest. Behind him he heard the high priest and priestess step up, each of them reaching out for the robe that still covered his body and it was only Jared's soothing presence in his mind that prevented him from shying away from them. He looked down at the ground when the robe was pulled off and he was left standing naked in front of all the tribes, the night air chilly enough to make his skin pebble.

A silence fell over the clearing again but when he dared to look up he saw that it was not a silence of pity or revulsion that he had feared, instead all the tribes watched him with awe in their eyes, a naked longing that made the remaining fear fade away and Jensen dared to smile at the tribes before his gaze lifted to meet Jared's.

_I told you, beloved. They love you, they want this for the both of us._

Jensen nodded and when Jared's big hand pushed at the small of his back, Jensen went willingly until he was standing just beside the softly padded altar, hands stroking over the velvety cover.

_It is time._

Equus' voice rang out loud in his mind and it took a moment before Jensen realized that the god has spoken out loud as well as with his thoughts, wanting the tribes to know what was happening. Jensen nodded slightly before he pushed himself up on the altar, forcing down a deep breath before he stretched out on his back on the altar, legs falling on either side of it.

He watched in fascination as Jared reached for a small jar that stood beside the altar and dipped one long finger into the red tinted paste that filled it. Without saying a word he let his fingers trace patterns over Jensen's skin, leaving red marks from the paste behind until they were much more visible than the cuts had been and that made Jensen relax even more, practically melting into the soft altar beneath him. Strong fingers stroked down over his thighs, making Jensen's muscles tense at the tickling sensation and he felt his cock slowly fill with blood as Jared's fingers play over his body until Jensen was trembling, craving more than Jared was giving him.

Jared let the fingers of the hand he hadn't painted the patterns tangle with Jensen's before he drew symbols that went from one hand to the next, tying the two of them together until Jensen wasn't sure he would have been able to pull away even if he had wanted to. Dipping his fingers into the last of the salve Jared lifted his hand to brush over Jensen's lips before he pressed his fingers to his own lips for the briefest of seconds.

_Ready?_

Jensen nodded, it was the only thing he could do. Until that very moment he hadn't realized just how ready he was, how much he was craving what would happen. Jared held Jensen's gaze while his hand fell down to the hard length of his cock, stroking what remained of the salve over his heated skin and Jensen couldn't hold back a low moan at the sight.

_More than ready. Make me yours._

The white tips of Jared's hair shimmered like snow at those words and Jensen watched as Jared got up on the altar as well, kneeling between Jensen's spread legs. Big hands came down on Jensen's thighs, spreading his legs further and Jensen forgot all about the tribes watching or the marks marring his skin, all he focused on was the feel of Jared's skin against his and he pushed his hips up when he felt the first brush of Jared's hard cock against his ass.

_Just you and me, forever._

The words felt like a velvet soft touch against Jensen's mind and he let out a low keening sound when Jared aligned himself and slowly started pushing inside. Jensen was grateful for the prep Jared had given him earlier because even in a human form his god was huge, stretching him wide apart and Jensen lifted his legs to wrap them around Jared's waist to pull the god closer.

"Equus," Jensen moaned, his hands sliding up to grab at Jared's strong shoulders, feeling the flex of muscles under the tips of his fingers.

When Jared was buried fully inside Jensen felt the slick slide of the salve inside of him, intense tendrils of pleasure pulsing through his body from where Jared was buried deep inside as well as where the salve was painted across his skin. Big hands wrapped around his hips, pulling him up until Jensen's ass was resting against the hard muscles of Jared's thighs, shoulders pushed down into the softness of the altar. When Jensen looked up at the god knelt between his legs, his mouth fell open when he saw that the white tips of his hair had gone from shimmering to shining and his eyes were a whirlwind of colors and emotions. What really got to Jensen was the aura of pure power emanating from the god, pulsing with each thrust of Jared's cock deep inside Jensen.

"Mine," Jared said and pulled Jensen up fully, until he was seated on Jared's lap the way he had been the first time they had been on the altar. "Always mine."

His hands tangled with Jensen's again and Jensen could see the marks moving over his skin, streaks of red that intertwined into new shapes, coiling between them unlike anything Jensen had ever seen before. He tilted his head back to meet Jared's gaze once more but before he could he felt a mouth cover his and a strong arm around his waist that lifted him up before slamming him back down hard enough for a cry to leave his lips.

_Let go. I want to hear you, they want to hear you. I want each and every one to know how good this is for you, how gorgeous you look like this. Beloved, only mine. Everyone needs to know that you are mine, and that I am yours. I want to see you lose it._

The command in his mind was so strong and powerful, more so than anything he had felt before and Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared as well, clinging to his body and he could _feel_ the marks on his body shift and move to wrap around the both of them. Sitting on Jared's lap like that, their bodies pressed close together Jensen moaned when he felt the friction rubbing against his hard cock. To his surprise he realized he wouldn't be able to last long, not with the perfect pleasure of Jared inside him, hands roaming over his sweat slicked skin and the weird sensation of the marks on his body moving, shaping around the both of them.

Jared was kissing him deeply, tongue pushing in between Jensen's lips, tangling with his in a way that only enhanced all other feelings until he felt like every nerve ending in his body was on fire. Moans and whimpers were swallowed up by the other man, licked straight from his lips and Jensen felt himself shiver when Jared rolled his hips up, making the head of his cock drag against that sensitive spot deep inside Jensen.

_I love you._

The words pushed him over the edge and he threw his head back, crying out when blinding hot pleasure seemed to explode through him. In the next second he felt Jared shift below him, thick cock throbbing before he could feel Jared's come filling him up, pulse after pulse making the slide smoother and slicker at the same time as Jensen orgasm ripped through him so powerful it made everything else fade away.

"Equus, love you," he gasped out and somewhere in the back of his mind it registered that it was the first time he had said it out loud and not only in his thoughts.

He didn't know if it was the orgasm, or the words he spoke out loud or simply just the right moment but suddenly his whole body felt like it was on fire, bright white light exploded through him and he couldn't tell if it was pleasure or pain. When Jared pulled away, his cock sliding out of him with a wet sound, it left Jensen trembling on top of the altar while the fire coursed through him.

"Beloved," he heard Jared speak out next to him and when the god touched him the hands felt almost cold against his heated skin. "It will soon be done, try and relax."

When the fire started to fade away he slowly became aware of a soft wet cloth being dragged over his skin, cleaning away the mess of salve, sweat and come on his skin. With a last shiver Jensen went still, blinking up at the night sky above before he turned his head to the side and saw Jared standing beside the altar, no trace of the salve left on his body.

"Can you stand up?" he asked and there was a note of awe in his voice that Jensen had never heard before.

With a small nod Jensen sat up and he let out a low gasp when he looked down at his own body, pale skin a stark contrast to the dark velvet of the altar but what got to him was how his skin looked; smoother than it ever had been before and an almost luminous sheen to it. Slowly he slid down from the altar to stand beside Jared and the god wrapped one arm around Jensen's waist before he pulled Jensen to stand in front of him, facing the tribes.

"My consort has been made immortal," he said and Jensen could heard the pure joy in his voice. "No one will ever be able to part us again. We stand before you now as a unit, with him at my side the lands will prosper together with our love. I thank you all for bringing him to me once more."

It was only when Jared's hands landed on his hips, stroking up over his belly and chest that Jensen realized that all the marks his kidnappers had cut into his body were gone, replaced by smooth skin and the last weight of his ordeal faded away. In front of them the tribes were cheering and Jensen could feel his cheeks turn pink when he saw that some people were crying openly.

_I love you._

He chose to speak the words directly to Equus, surprised at how easy it was to project his words and when the god answered his words were crystal clear in Jensen's mind.

 _Always mine, beloved. You and me, forever._  
-¤-  
-¤-


End file.
